


The Proposal

by MWolfe13



Series: HHBingo2020 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Free Square/Writer's Choice, HHBingo2020, Marriage Proposal, Secondhand Embarrassment?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22813246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MWolfe13/pseuds/MWolfe13
Summary: Normally, marriage proposal's are met with happiness, but not when the would-be bride is already engaged.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Charlie Weasley
Series: HHBingo2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640023
Comments: 6
Kudos: 125
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020





	The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020!  
> Square: N3- Free Square/Writer's Choice
> 
> I read a few of these a while ago, and figured why not jump on that bandwagon for a one-shot? Original title, I know, but everyone knows how much I suck at those. And summaries. Can't forget those bastards.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I'm just playing in this single sandbox, for once.

It was the weekly Sunday dinner right before Yule. The Burrow was filled with all the Weasley’s save one, and their significant others. The children had been fed and sent off to play and cause mayhem in the other room while the adults ate. Hermione was squished between Bill and Harry, debating the uses of curse breaking in the Auror department. She glanced nervously at Ron throughout the night, feeling something off about him. 

He’d been staring at her since she’d arrived earlier, grinning happily at her or going red. He’d held her longer than usual when she’d greeted him. His family was giving the two knowing looks that made absolutely no sense to Hermione. In fact, Molly was looking extremely happy. It made Hermione nervous. 

Ron caught her eye at that moment, grinning at her again. She gave him a small smile before turning back to Bill, but Ron clearing his throat quieted the room. Hermione looked at him curiously, raising a brow when he made his way around the table to her side. He tugged her to her feet, Hermione now furrowing her brow in confusion. There wasn’t much room, to begin with. 

“Hermione,” Ron started, grabbing her hands in his. “I’ve been wanting to do this for a long time, but it’s never been the right time.”

Oh no. 

Sudden clarity came to Hermione, and she breathed sharply. She couldn’t look away from her best friend, but she could feel the anticipation in the air. Dear Merlin, everyone was in on this. She didn’t need to see their faces to know. How had she gotten into this mess? They hadn’t even dated!

She knew someone who was not going to be happy about this. 

A throat cleared, bringing Hermione back to reality. During his speech, Ron had gotten down on one knee. He held a ring box open in front of her. She brought a hand to her mouth in distress. Oh no, it was a very pretty ring. From the satisfied look on his face, she knew he’d put a lot of thought into it. 

“Ron…”

Just then, the arrival of someone by floo sounded. Another Weasley’s voice called for his family, squeals from young voices surrounding the quiet that had taken over the room. “Uncle Charlie! Uncle Charlie!”

Charlie Weasley was laughing as he walked to the kitchen, small bodies hanging from his arms. He took in the scene right away, leaning against the wall. “What’s all this?”

Ron rolled his eyes, sparing his brother a brief explanation before smiling back at Hermione. “I’ve asked Mione to marry me. You’re just in time to see her say yes.”

“I see.” Though his tone was easy, there was a glint in his eyes Hermione knew all too well. “Carry on then.”

She glared at him, wondering what the hell he was doing. Did he  _ want _ her to say yes? Molly hadn’t made a peep besides throwing her second oldest a warm smile, an unusual reaction for the Witch. Didn’t he realize how serious this was? 

“Mione?”

Ron sounded uncertain now, his flush growing in embarrassment the longer she stayed quiet. Hermione sighed, “Ronald… I didn’t know you felt this way about me. We never dated.”

He shrugged, giving her a hopeful smile. “When you know, you know, right? I don’t need to go on dates to know you’re the one, love. I’ve loved you forever, even when I was too slow to notice.”

Her heart melted. “Oh, Ron…”

“Min,” Charlie warned

“Right.” Hermione internally winced, noticing the confused glances the family was sending Charlie. “Ron, I’m sorry. I love you, but I can’t marry you. You’re like a brother to me.”

He blinked, the hand holding the ring box shaking as her words sank in. “I don’t understand…”

Her stomach in knots, Hermione closed her hand over his, the box closing with a snap. “I can’t marry you, Ron. I’m with someone else.”

“Someone else.” The words were echoed by various members of the families. She hunched her shoulders, sending Charlie a small glare when she saw him with a smug grin.

Ginny followed interaction, eyes widening and standing from the trouble. “Merlin, you’re dating Charlie!”

They whipped their heads around at the declaration. “Yes.” “No.”

Charlie glared at her. “What do you mean, no?”

Hermione shook her head, stepping around a shocked Ron and making her way to Charlie. The children had noticed something was off because they’d disentangled themselves from their Uncle and run back to the other room. “Didn’t we say we weren’t going public outside the reserve, yet?”

“Oh yeah.” Charlie crossed his arms over his chest, lifting his eyebrow in challenge. “And who’s idea was that?”

She rolled her eyes. “Yours, remember? You didn’t want your mother badgering us about a big wedding and all that rot.”

“What!” Molly exclaimed, half rising out of her chair in alarm. “Charles Weasley! You’re getting married and you didn’t say anything?!”

Charlie paled, and then he was giving Hermione an exasperated look as she stayed silent. Unless you looked into her eyes. They were laughing, at him and the possible lecture he was going to receive from his parents. His own eyes promised retribution when they were alone.

Ron rose from his place on the ground, unable to comprehend what he was hearing and seeing. “You can’t be serious! Mione, I get you don’t want to marry me but you don’t have to make up a man to get out of it. A no would suffice.”

Charlie tensed beside her, and Hermione facepalmed before giving Ron a scathing look. If there was one thing Charlie hated, it was when people claimed they couldn’t possibly be together. The other tamers on the reserve had learned not to question their relationship after the first few incidents. Charlie pulled her into his arms, a determined look on his face. Hermione met his kiss halfway, cupping his cheek with her hand, fisting the other in his shirt and holding on tight.

There were a few whistles, but Hermione wasn’t paying attention. She’d forgotten in her annoyance with the man that Ministry work had kept her from visiting the reserve for almost two months. It was the longest they’d gone without seeing each other since they’d started dating. She let herself sink fully into his arms, knowing he’d keep her upright should her legs decide she was better off on the ground.

“Oi!”

The word, shouted by various male voices, finally pulled them out of their reunion. They grinned at each other before turning to face their family. Charlie kept his arms wrapped around her, Hermione leaning her head against his chest. “Anyone doubt us now?”

“Oh no,” Bill said, smirking all the while. “I think you made your relationship very clear.”

  
  



End file.
